Project: Hedgehog
by DarkSupaShadow
Summary: Shadow was killed by G.U.N saving Amy. Then he is some how revived be Eggman and has no memory. With strange powers, Shadow fights his way through G.U.N to retrive his memory, and save Amy.
1. Memory In Death

_**ANDRIOD HEDGEHOG**_

**_Shadow's P.O.V_**

I don't remember much of what happened before. I'll just say what I know.

"Go on." A dark hedgehog said in the corner of the room.

I'll mention him later on.

"Well..."

_Flashback:  
Normal P.O.V_

_Mystic Ruins: November 22, 2004 11:30 P.M_

_It started in the Mystic Ruins. The ebony hedgehog with Red highlights in his quills stood Shadow The Hedgehog. The dark black hedgehog walked down the dark forest letting the air run through him. Then he suddenly heard a high pitched wail coming from behind him. He looked up as 3 choppers flew through the ruins with search lights. Then he saw three silver letters printed onto the chopper. _G.U.N_. Shadow closed his eyes in pain as he remembered that squad that killed Maria, a beautiful girl who risked her life for Shadow. She died in the process right in front of his eyes. He then heared the shriek gain, then took off running._

_Mystic Ruins: November 22, 2004 11:35 P.M_

_Shadow had got to the area of the seam then saw solders holding down a hedgehog. She was a pink hedgehog with green eyes, with her quills brushed down, and had a red dress with a white stripe at the bottom. She also wore boots that were red and had white stripes. Tears flowed down her face a solider threw her on the ground and put an AK-47 into her face. _

_"Where the hell is he!?" the solider screamed at the girl._

_ "I don't know!" The poor girl cried._

_ Her name was Amy Rose. _Amy._Shadow thought. He loved that pink hedgehog. As the soilder was about to pull the trigger, a tree flew and smacked into the solider, killing him instantly. All the men turned and looked. _

_"That's him!" One yelled, and at the same time, bullets rushed to him, and rapid-fire gunshots rang through the forest._

_ Shadow just smirked and pulled out a Chaos emerald and said "Chaos control."_

_ Time instantly froze. Shadow walked to the girl, and continued time._

_ "Where'd he go!?" One G.U.N solider yelled._

_ Shadow picked up the shaking hedgehog, and said, "Seeya f***ers."_

_ And Ran._

_ "Crap!" One soilder yelled. "Send a chopper!"_

_ Soon, the chopper caught up with him and opened fire. Shadow glided faster. Missiles knoked over trees. Shadow glided even faster. Rockets shot out of the helicopter, and a large explosion rang through the area. Shadow then ran so fast, he broke the sound barriar and dissapered. _

_"Crap." The chopper piolet said._

_ "We lost him. Stand by." As the chopper pulled away._

_Westopolis Ruins: November 22, 2004 12:00 A.M_

_The dark streets of Westopolis was quiet. Ever scince the attack, the city has been evacuated. Shadow laid Amy down in an ally and looked around. _

_"Stay here." Shadow said._

_ Shadow walked in the street, his footsteps echoing in the abandoned city. Suddenly, a helicopter flew in the open. Before shadow could react, the chopper opened fire. Bullets periced through his body. Blood splattered out of him. Pain rushed through him. He then fell to the gound, several bullet wounds, and a pool of blood forming fast. The chopper then flew away. "Taget has been terminated." the piolet said. Amy screamed and ran to him. _

_"Shadow!!" She yelled._

_ "...Amy...." Shadow said. ".....forget...about.....me. Save...yourself......I love....you."_

_Then Shadow took his last breath. Amy began sobbing in his blood. When she ran back to her house she told everyone that the ultimate life form is dead._

**Anger, inside  
Builds within, my body  
Why, you hit me?  
What have I done?  
You tried to hit me**

**Scream at me again, if you like  
Throw your hate at me, with all your might  
Hit me 'cause I'm strange, hit me  
Tell me I'm a p***y and you're harder than me  
What's with you boy? Think hard  
A tattooed body to, hide who you are  
Scared to be honest, be yourself  
A cowardly man**

**  
I, don't run around  
Trying to be, what's not within me  
Look, into my eyes  
I am free  
You're just a wanna-be**

****

Scream at me again, if you like  
Throw your hate at me, with all your might  
Hit me 'cause I'm strange, hit me  
Tell me I'm a p***y and you're harder than me  
What's with you boy? Think hard  
A tattooed body to, hide who you are  
Scared to be honest, be yourself  
A cowardly man

To come out...

Hit me clown because I'm not from your town now, hit me clown (x4)

Clown you ain't s**t, turn around, get your face split (x4)

Turn if you like,  
Throw your hate at me, with all your might  
Hit me 'cause I'm strange, hit me  
Tell me I'm a p***y and you're harder than me  
What's with you boy? Think hard  
A tattooed body to, hide who you are  
Scared to be honest, be yourself  
A cowardly man

**I'm just a f***ing little (x3)  
I'm just a f***ing mental (x4)**

Hey, that was a pretty cool chapter! Oh, and Clown, By KoRn is not owned by me. If it did, i'd have people pay me to listen to it.


	2. Reawakening

"So, how did you survive?" The dark hedgehog in the corner of the room said.

"Well, I'm not too sure. Amy told me what happened next." Shadow said.

"Well, go on."

_SEGA CEMENTARY NOVEMBER 23, 2004: 1:47 PM_

"We gather here today," The orange hedgehog priest began.

"To say goodbye a fallen hedgehog. Shadow the Hedgehog, age 17 died just yesterday at 12:00 AM. It is sad that he died. Here lies Shadow The Hedgehog. Born November 5, 1987. Died November 22, 2004."

As everyone left Amy heard Sonic The Hedgehog talking to his friend Knuckles The Echindna.

"I don't care that Shadow died." The blue blur said. "That guy was a b****."

Amy whipped her head around. "_WHAT!?" _Amy screamed at Sonic.

"What, He's a b****. It's true. You agree with me right?"

Amy showed him how she felt by smaking him across the face.

"Don't you DARE say that about Shadow." Amy said tearing up. "Sonic, how could I EVER love you!?"Amy cried running away.

"Aww, who cares." Sonic said to Knuckles.

"F*** you." Knuckles said and walked away.

_Now it's gone too far. _Sonic thought. _With Shadow dead, life will be a whole lot easier._

_SEGA CEMENTARY NOVEMBER 23, 2004: 11:30 PM_

A small noise shook the cementary. 2 robots with shovels walked to Shadow's grave.

"_Hope He's in there." _One robot said.

"_Shut up and dig."_ The other said.

After a few minutes of digging, the struck something.

"Hey! It's the coffin!"A robot said.

"Let's take it back to the doctor. He will be most pleased." Robo 2 said.

They hoisted up the coffin and flew away.

_Dr. Eggman's Bace November 25, 2004:1:30 Am_

"Do you have it?" A voice said.

"Right here. Shadow's body."

Then a fat man with a strange beard walked up.

""Yes. Perfect." Eggman said evily. "Now lets begin the project!"

"You got it Doctor!" The robot said running away.

Now the project on Shadow takes a while, now read this fitting music

Tonight, my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop  
I won't say I've had enough  
Tonight, I start the fire  
Tonight I break away,

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right  
I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go  
We're gonna light it up  
Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh oh

If you can't stand,  
The way this place is  
Take, yourself, to higher places

Break!  
Away from everybody  
Break!  
Away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take, yourself to higher places

Oh oh

Higher places,  
Oh oh  
To higher places,  
Oh oh  
Higher places,  
Take yourself to higher places

_Dr. Eggman's Base September 12, 2009 11:30 pm_

_"_It's Complete!" Robo 1 yelled.

"Great. Put him in that room, the Watch room." Eggman said.

"Ok." Robo 2 said.

Later they were in the room watching Shadow asleep.

* * *

"So, what was it like?" The dark hedgehog asked.

"I was amazed." Shadow said.

* * *

Shadow's eyes shot open. He looked around.

"Where.... where am I!?" He looked at his hands. "Who..... who am I!?"

Shadow fell on the floor. He was aching with pain. He stood up and looked around in the room. He looked at the window. He started running to it with amazing speed. He punched the window and the window shattered. An alarm started going off.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Eggman screamed and ran with his two robots.

Shadow looked for an exit. Later, he got out of the bulding and ran to a truck and hid. He then saw a helicopter heading his way. It had the words G.U.N imprinted on them. Shadow cringed. Why did those words seem so fimiliar to him? The copter landed, and saw seven soilders run out all carrying Assult Rifles. He saw some of Eggmans body guards run out to the soilders. They began to yell. Shadow was interested in what was going on. Then a soilder took his rifle and shot one of the guards. Their blood splatterd on the ground as another guard was taken out. Shadow began to run but was seen by the soilders.

"Freeze!" One yelled.

"It's Him!! Take him out!!" One man yelled The all shot at Shadow, and Shadow fell to the ground.

It looked like he was dead.

Shadow got up, and yelled. "...Leave.... me alone!!"And ran.

He jumbed over a 7ft barbed wired fence. _I have to get out of here._ Shadow thought. He ran again, then noticed he had attracted several guards and a helicopter. The copter shot a missle sending a taxi airborn. Shadow caught the cab and looked at the copter.

"What are you gonna throw at me now, huh!?" Shadow yelled.

He then threw the taxi and the cab hit the copter and it exploded.

_I can not belive what I just did._ Shadow ran and hid in an alley.

There was a GUN officer. "Copy, I've found the bogey."

Shadow grabbed the soilder and threw his head on the ground. Then strange tendrils came from his body, and grabbed the dead soilder. It took the body into Shadow. He then changed from his form to the soilder's. He walked out and the soilders ignored him. They went into a helicopter and flew away. Shadow was amazed what happend, and the story begins.


	3. Confrontations, Rescues, and a Memory

_Station Square: SAME TIME, 2009_

As Shadow thought about what just happened, he decided to put his new skills to the test.

He started to run.

He was going faster than ever.

He charged at a wall and ran straight up it.

As he stood on top of the building, He somehow was able to turn back to his self.

He felt his head and tried to remember.

He felt through his pockets seeing if there were anything to jog his memory.

He pulled out a picture of him, and a girl.

He studied the picture and saw she was pink, had green eyes, and seemed to be in love with Shadow.

Then he saw small blood splatters on the picture.

He looked at his body and saw a bullet puncture through his right shoulder.

Pain rushed through his body.

Shadow quickly looked back at the picture.

_I have to find this girl._ Shadow thought.

He jumped off the building and landed with a thud.

He walked to the police station and showed the picture to a police officer reading a newspaper.

"Can you tell me who this girl is?" Shadow said to the cop.

The police officer took his eyes of his newspaper.

He was a blue hedgehog with green eyes.

He was none other than Sonic the hedgehog.

"Well- holy crap! SHADOW!" Sonic yelled.

"What's your problem?" Shadow said.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Sonic yelled.

"Well, apparently I'm not. Do I know you?" Shadow asked.

"Oh my god. You have amnesia. I have to get you to doctor Rouge." Sonic said urgently.

He scribbled down an address and handed it to Shadow.

"Go. Now." Said Sonic.

Shadow bolted out and ran to the written down address.

Shadow walked in to the office and up to the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" A white bat asked without looking up.

"No," Shadow said.

"But if you look up it would help." Shadow added.

As the bat (Or rouge) looked up and gasped.

"Shadow! Your- your supposed to be dead!"

"I should be." Said Shadow.

"Why are you here?" Asked Rouge.

"I have no memory. I need your help."

"Oh. Come with me." Said Rouge

Rouge walked Shadow to her office and told him about everything.

"And Shadow, your girlfriend Amy was kidnapped by G.U.N"

"What?" Shadow said staring at the picture of him and Amy.

"G.U.N accused her of being your accomplice." Rouge said.

"Where is the base." Shadow said, his eyes turning blood red with anger.

"I don't know..." Rouge said.

"But the director is in town, you can try to talk to him." Rouge said.

"Talking won't help." Said Shadow, dropping the picture.

"Shadow, no!" Rouge said.

Shadow ignored her and began to run.

He hid by a wall and saw several tanks and helicopters.

He knew the director was here.

He jumped to a roof and looked at the directer of G.U.N.

He changed to a marine and jumped down.

When the time was right, Shadow silently grabbled the general and drove his fist through the generals stomach, and consumed him.

Things rushed throught his head.

(A/N: Memories of consumed people be italic. Shadow's will be bold and italic)

_"Sir."_

_"What do you want, Private." said the director coldly._

_"It's prisoner #627, sir, she's, uh, acting up again."_

_"Ok, show me her."_

_As the men walked in they saw a pink hedgehog screaming._

_"LET ME GO, YOU GOOSE F**KING MOTHER F**KERS!"_

_"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" A solider joked._

_"Boss, we have a problem."_

_"Now what."_

_"Project hedgehog is alive."_

_"I thought we killed him in 2004."_

_"He's back somehow."_

_"Take me to Mobius. Now."_

_"Yes sir."_

Shadow then saw a image of the base deep in the Mystic Ruins.

The memory then ended.

He then walked away and bagan to run..

As he jumped from buliding to building, he transformed to his normal self.

He looked at his hands.

**_Blood, a crying girl, a helicopter._**

He held his head.

He tried to remember.

He shook his head and focused on the mission.

He began to run for a little bit.

_MYSTIC RUINS: September 12, 2009 11:47 P.M._

He saw the base and walked in, as the genral.

He used the memories to get to Amy's cell.

He saw her, but a solider was talking to her.

"Get back." Said the solider bushing her away from the cell.

Shadow transformed to his normal self, grabbed the solider and threw him.

"YOU!" The solider screamed and fired his gun.

Bullets hit Shadow, but he ignored it.

His arm turned into a blade.

The solider freaked out and fell to the ground.

Thats when Shadow stabbed the man through the face.

His armed transformed to normal and he walked to Amy.

"Are you Amy Rose?" Shadow said.

"Y-y- yes.." Amy stuttered.

"Do you know who I am?" Shadow asked.

"N- no" Amy stated.

Shadow removed his hood to show his face.

"Oh my god. Shadow! Oh my god. I- I thought you were dead."

"I should be. Look I need to get you out of here." Said shadow.

"But you can't get me out." Said Amy

Shadow's arms turned into rock-like fists. He used that to pry open the bars. His arms turned back to normal.

He grabbed Amy bridal style and began to run.

He stopped and hid Amy behind a wall after hearing solders talking.

"Stay here." Said Shadow as he disguised his self as the general.

He grabbed the gun and walked out.

Amy sat behind the wall.

She heard gunshots and then Shadow returned.

He dropped the gun and picked Amy up again.

He thought of a way to destroy the base.

He ran into a boiler room and put Amy down. His arms transformed into claws, and he jammed them into the ground. Spikes flew out of the ground and set the boiler room on fire. He grabbed Amy and ran for a window.

"We'll never make it!" Screamed Amy.

"Yes we will!" Yelled Shadow, grabbing a gun.

He used the gun to shoot out the window, and jumped out. The building then exploded.

Shadow ran for a long time with Amy. After getting back to Station Square, he put down Amy and they walked and talked.

"All I can remember was when I woke up in this one laboratory." Shadow said.

"Did you see a man?" Amy asked

"Yeah... some fat guy and two robots."

"That was Dr. Eggman." Amy stated.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Where do people come up with these names? Shadow thought

"Can you remember any thing else?" Amy asked.

**_Shadow began to remember something. He was running, but why? He then saw a beautiful human girl with blond hair. He looked behind him and saw G.U.N officers. He led the girl into a room with escape pods. Shadow typed in a combination and told the girl to got into an escape pod. He told the girl to get in with him. She sadly smiled and sealed the pod. He started banging on the pod screaming. Then an officer ran in and shot the girl._**

**_"MARIA!" Shadow screamed as the escape pod shot out of the station._**

"Shadow!" Amy yelled shaking him.

"I had a memory." Shadow said.

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"A girl... named Maria was killed in front of me..." Shadow said.

"I have to go." Said Shadow

"Where?" Said Amy

"I dunno..."

"Here, you can stay with me." Said Amy leading him to a pink house.

"Okay..." Shadow said.

Amy led him to the couch and put a pillow on it.

"Good night, Shadow." Said Amy

"Night." Shadow said as Amy walked away.

Shadow turned off the lamp and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long writing this chapter! But it's here and I hope you will love it.**


	4. BEING DISCONTINUED

**Hey guys. **

**I don't know about continuing Left 4 Hedgehog or Project Hedgehog.**

** The reason why is that this one dude claimed i ripped on [PROTOTYPE] and called me a lazy b*tch. **

**So i will be discontinuing Project Hedgehog and Left 4 Hedgehog. **

**If there's anything you can tell me that this is wrong review now. **

**Goodbye**


End file.
